Love is a drug
by Luna LightMoon
Summary: Zoro, had gotten lost again and stopped at a pub for a drink, and with out knowing, a pirate swiped his drink, and when Sanji came to take Zoro home, hell broke loose. SanjixZoro, ZoroxSanji, Sanzo, Zosan, Warnings- Yaoi (Gay), Drugs, Rape. O.O.C


**Right you ZoroXSanji lovers! This is an over 18 so!... if your under that age even by a day or week or an hour, Read with your Mum or Probably your Dad OR Don't read it at all. This is a ZoroXSanji/SanjiXZoro story meaning GAY/YAOI content. so if you Don't like... Don't read. Okay now this has an evil side to it to don't hate this story just because something terrible happens to your Beautiful Blondy, or your Magnificent Mossy. (IT EXPLAINS IT IN THE SUMMARY SO NO ITS NOT A SPOILER) Enough of my lecturing.**

**disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ONEPIECE, NOR DID I MAKE THE CHARACTERS... I JUST USE THEM 'CAUSE ITS FUN. Lets continue.**

**Part Ichi- Drugged**

"Oi! Shitty swordsman! Hurry up so we can get back to Nami-San and Robin-Chan!" The blonde ordered. Zoro, Who was a meter behind the shouting cook. "Yeah, whatever" The Moss-Head mumbled. "First we need to get new clothes, more food and more sake" As soon as the cook said 'Sake' Zoro's head picked up.

"Marimo, you carry the heavy stuff" Sanji added. "What? Why? Since when was you in charge?" Zoro asked,"Well if you was in charge all you'll buy is crap and beer, and Then get lost in the process" Sanji added placing the list into his blazer pocket and pulling out a cigarette, Zoro just rolled his eyes.

In the corner of Zoro's eyes he saw pub, The Swordsman stopped in his tracks then looked at the pub, then back at the Cook, back at the pub, Zoro made his mind up, screw the cook Zoros getting a drink.

Zoro walked up to the pub and looked around it, the pub's name was 'Swords in arms', The Moss-Head's eyes trailed down to look at the door... to be exact it wasn't a door it was a like a curtain with red and brown beads attached to it. Zoro walked through, lifting the beads with one arm and then sitting down on a purple stool chair that was in front of the counter.

The woman turned around cleaning a glass out with a piece of cloth, she looked a little like a hippy or a native. "What can I get ya'?" She asked the Swordsman, "Hm? I'll have some Sake." Zoro ordered. "Coming right up" the Native-Hippy woman announced. turning around to get some bottles and glasses.

Zoro eyed the room, there was a few other pirates but there bounty were no where near his. A voice broke his concentration, "Here you go Sir" The woman said. "Thanks" Zoro mumbled and took a sip.

In one of the gangs of pirates one whispered to the captain "Wan-San, look, Its Roronoa Zoro" He pointed to the Moss-head, "Hmm. So it is, Taiko you know what to do" The captain smirked to a guy with short white hair with black highlights at then ends. "Yes sir" Taiko stood up and walked over to Roronoa.

Zoro saw the Whitey approach him in the reflection of his sake glass. "What do you want?" Zoro asked flatly, "Hm? Oh nothing, just like to know if you know about... this nice lady here" Taiko looked for an excuse, "Not interested" Zoro answered taking another sip, Taiko watched the Swordsman put the sake down on the counter. "Would you like more sake, the best kind... and its all on me." Taiko added dropping a bag of money on the counter too.

Zoro looked at Taiko suspiciously, "Listen, I'm a fan of your work, You are the Roronoa Zoro right?" Taiko lied, Zoro just raised an eye brown "I'll take that as a yes, and to show you how much I like your work, I'll buy you a drink Neh?" Taiko insisted, Zoro took a deep breath, "Fine, but don't think we're going to be friends" Zoro sighed.

Taiko grinned. "I know" He jumped over the counter and bent down for the richest and strongest sake he can find, he test tasted it first then dropped something small inside it. then emerged from under the counter and put the bottle on the counter then jumped back over the other side. "Drink up" He said. "You drink it first" Zoro ordered.

"What?" Taiko asked, "I said, you drink it first" Zoro repeated. Taiko almost hesitated but picked the bottle up and popped the lid off, and brought it to his mouth, he pretended to drink it, Zoro watched Taiko's throat move to make sure he was drinking it, Zoro was satisfied to watch the white head man drink some of it. (But he was actually swallowing his own saliva)

"Here, its totally fine" Taiko said giving it to the Swordsman, Zoro took the bottle and poured it into his empty sake cup. Taiko smiled then patted Zoro's shoulder, "Well see ya' around Roronoa, I gotta go now" Taiko said, then walked away from the Swordsman,

Zoro shook his head the drank up his sake, '_What a weirdo_' Zoro thought pouring more into his sake cup.

Taiko sat down next to his captain, "Is it done?" The captain asked with a grin, Taiko nodded "Yeah, I feel sorry for the next person with in the next half hour, hope she'll be fine" Taiko was faking his concerns, "Yepp... But its got nothing to do with us, it'll be Roronoa's problem" The captain took a swig of his beer.

"Wan-Sama. Why do you hate Roronoa?" One of the other pirates asked, "Why you ask, Well lets just say he put my cousin behind bars, Roronoa Zoro isn't named Pirate hunter for a reason" The captain answered, "Well... Lets get going before the effects start to kick in for our good friend there" Taiko gestured toward Zoro, who was talking to the bar tender about animals,

The little crew stood up and left the pub. but Taiko stood back when he saw a blonde haired man who seemed really annoyed about something, "Woah whats up wi-" Taiko was about to asked the blonde man until he grasped Zoro by the arm. "Zoro what the hell are you doing here!" The cook shouted pulling the swordsman off the chair.

"I'm getting a drink!" Zoro shouted back pulling out of the cooks grasp, "Are you now! Well your supposed to be helping me with the shopping stupid Marimo!" Sanji shouted, "Shopping is boring, I wanted a drink so I got one, problem?" Zoro asked folding his arms, "Yes! The problem is i can't carry the crates! Thats why I brought you!" Sanji argued.

The other pirates in the pub were shocked by the blondes behaviour, the started to whisper words like,  
"Hey, look that blonde dude is talking to Roronoa Zoro like that".  
"He's in trouble,"  
"What nerve, you must have the courage or a lion to shout at Pirate hunter Zoro"

Sanji's blue eyes searched the room, everyone flinched and looked away, Zoro just snickered, "Why can't you just carry the crates!?" The moss-head asked again, "Because my hands are too precious, unlike your hands, which are made for carrying stuff!" Sanji answered, Zoro growled and looked away, and mumbled "keh... Okama"

Sanji's eye brow twitched, "What was that?" He asked, "I said..." Zoro rolled his head toward the Cook, "... O-ka-ma" Zoro continued, then dodged a kick from the cook, and brought out two swords, The pair then ran at each other and started their usual brawl,

The other pirates watched with their mouths dropped to the floor in awe, Zoro and Sanji jumped back away from each other and both were panting and grinning at each other, The blonde and The moss-head, ran at each other again,

Suddenly Zoro stopped in mid run, Sanji stopped too, "Zoro! whats up?" Sanji asked running over to the swordsman, Zoro felt a bit dizzy, "I'm fine... stupid cook" Zoro said with a smile. Sanji just growled, "Lets get home before Nami-San gets hungry" Sanji said. Zoro nodded and put his swords away and walked past Taiko and the other crew.

Leaving the pirates shocked to the bone, seeing Roronoa Zoro, and Black Leg Sanji, fighting then being friends.

**xXxSanjixXxZoroxXx**

On the way back to the merry, Zoro kept getting dizzier and thinking that its just from the booze. Sanji noticed The Swordsmans weird behaviour and walked up to Zoro, who was heavily breathing and keeping balance, "Oi, Marimo, are you okay?" Sanji asked impolitely, Zoro didn't answer he just kept going forward, "Hey, I'm talking to you, at least answer me shit he-" Before Sanji could finish he was pinned into the wall.

The air out of Sanji's lungs was knocked out, "Zoro, What the hell... Get off me!" Sanji tried to get free, but the grasp on his arms tightened, "Hey!, Say something! Zor-!" Sanji was cut off "Shut the Fuck up!" The voice was Dark, aggressive, and it didn't sound like the normal Zoro. Sanji's eyes widened to Zoro's shouting, Sanji tried to wriggle out of the Swordsmans hold again,

But the grasp became harder, and it started to hurt. Sanji stopped moving and tried to look at the Swordsman in the eye but couldn't, "Z-Zoro, Let go... your hurting me Zoro!, Whats gotten in- to you?!" Sanji shouted, Zoro squeezed Sanji's arm, and felt the cook jolt, a grin grew across the Swordsmans face,

When Zoro lifted his head, Sanji's skin went white. Zoro's eyes were dark and evil, what was even more shocking he had a sadistic grin on his face. "Z-Zoro... W-Whats... got into Y-you?" Sanji asked quietly, Zoro squeezed Sanji's arm again, the Blonde gritted his teeth together to hold back a small yell. "Didn't I tell you, To shut the Fuck up?" Zoro's voice sent shivers down Sanji's back.

_'This isn't Zoro, even after a few drinks he never gets like this... Why is Zoro acting like this!?_' Sanji asked himself in his head. Suddenly The Swordsman moved closer to the Cook, Sanji flinched and squirmed again only feeling the repetitive shooting pain in his arm, he stopped moving only to feel Zoro's tongue slide on his throat,

Sanji's eyes widened, "Z-Zoro! stop! Stop it!" Sanji knew where this will end up if he doesn't stop the swordsman now. Zoro didn't do anything except squeeze the Cooks arm tighter then the last time, every time Zoro squeezed it hurt the Cook more. The Swordsman the moved up from the neck and up to the Chin,

"Open" Zoro ordered, Sanji turned his head away but Zoro gripped onto the Cooks chin and turned Sanji's head back forward. "Open your mouth!" Zoro ordered again, Sanji gulped silently and slowly did as he was told.

As soon as Sanji's lips parted, a heavy pressure hit them, Sanji held back a whimper as Zoro's tongue moved in. The Cook blushed at the feeling of Zoro's tongue move around inside his mouth. Zoro's Tongue picked up Sanji's one, and began to use it as a puppet.

Zoro lifted the Blondes arms, they were place next to Sanji head, Zoro pinned the arms up onto the Wall and grabbed the Fore arm area, and squeezed. Sanji jolted again, then the Swordsman pulled out of the unwanted kiss, Sanji gasped for air panting lightly with a blush growing. "Zoro... Please stop this now... _ngh_!" Sanji begged weakly, but yet again Zoro squeezed his arm.

Sanji kept wriggling to get out of the swordsmans grasp, eventually he managed to get his arm out of the Tanned hand, The second Sanji got his arm free he was able to get a leg free and kicked the Swordsman away, Zoro's back hit the opposite wall hard, Sanji wiped his mouth. "What the hell is into you Zoro!" Sanji asked, then he shivered when he heard Zoro chuckle darkly.

With in a second Zoro, smacked Sanji to the floor with the back of his hand, Sanji couldn't hold back a yell, his face stung like acid, The blonde sat up slowly "Zo-ro... Stop this n-" Sanji was hit again, "Do you ever shut up!" Zoro shouted, Then Back-handed the Cook once again,

"Zoro... Why ar-" Sanji started, "SHUT UP!" Zoro shouted holding the Cook down by the throat, but not hard enough to kill. Sanji's hand clasped around the swordsman, weak from the hitting Zoro had planted Sanji couldn't move the Swordsman off, "Just shut up...Say a single... Fucking word. and you'll regret it. Make one sound! and you'll get something that can tear you from the inside out" Zoro's voice was Sadistically calm.

Sanji still wanted to know why Zoro is acting like this, There's no reason for him to be like this, even if Zoro was drunk he would NEVER do any of this to anyone, even his enemies. Sanji couldn't hold back the urge to ask.

"Z-Z-Zoro... Please... tell me what got you into this, did I do something to make you li-ke this?.. Tell me and I pro-mise I... W-Won't tell anyone." Sanji knew what he was in for when he saw a scary expression and a horrifying grin grow on Zoro's face.

"I told you..." Zoro lifted only one hand from Sanji's throat and brought it down to the blonde's chest "... If you talk..." Zoro ripped opened Sanji's Jacket and shirt, "...You'll regret it!" Zoro finished, then his hand move away from Sanji's neck, The Blonde only had half a second to catch some air back into his lungs before Zoro smashed his lips against Sanji's. the feeling was making Sanji's stomach turn, (He never really done these things with guys)

Zoro forced his tongue into The Cooks mouth, Sanji blushed higher at that moment Zoro's hand trailed up to Sanji's 's eyes widened, The blonde managed to pull out of the sickening kiss but it was only for a second because Zoro had pulled Sanji back into the kiss by turning Sanji's head by gripping onto Sanji's small chin.

Roughly pushing down onto The Cooks lips, Zoro's hand began its journey around Sanji's torso. Zoro pulled away and moved down to Sanji's neck and slowly trailed his tongue over the thin pale neck, Sanji wanted Zoro to stop this, Sanji tried to say something but his mouth wouldn't co-operate,

Zoro continued to play with Sanji's neck and chest until he was at the brink, the tanned hand moved down to Sanji's pants and started to undo the belt and button. Sanji squirmed to stop Zoro from continuing, but failed when Zoro slipped his hand into Sanji's pants.

"Z-Zor-o..." Sanji whispered, with tears forming in his blue eyes, Zoro stopped for a second to look at his disgraceful work, "Crying like a bitch, eh cook?" Zoro insulted grimly and ripped down Sanji's pants and boxers, The cold air touched Sanji's legs wickedly, which made him tremble in the cold, Zoro grinned wider as he pulled out his member, Sanji's eyes widened again to realise what Zoro was going to do.

Just before Sanji could shout stop, Zoro had already inserted himself into Sanji, The blonde twitched in the quick pain and jolted as Zoro started to grind into him roughly, Zoro muffled the pained moans that escaped from Sanji, tears rolling down the cooks eyes he knew he couldn't stop Zoro now, and gave up trying.

With the swordsman pulling out and in, Sanji would jolt or shudder, Zoro pulled his member out for a few seconds, Sanji, hoping his torture had ended, heard the cold voice of Zoro order "Open your mouth".

Obedient as he is, Sanji didn't. The moss-head growled and pushed Sanji's head into the wall, "I said open!" Zoro order again, as more tears streamed Sanji slowly dropped his jaw, only to choke on Zoro forcing his member through Sanji's lips, not wanting to do anything, Sanji whimpered,

Zoro scowled and gripped on to the side of Sanji's head and pulled on his hair, "Here let me show you how its done!" Zoro grinned, and roughly and harshly pulled Sanji's head forward by his hair and then back.

Continuing that motion, Sanji's muffled cries and whimpers where only heard by himself and this cruel Zoro, The moss-head Pulled Sanji a little bit harder and then pinned Sanji's head to the wall, Zoro pulled himself out and looked down at Sanji coughing for air. Enjoying watching the cook trying to breathe, Zoro waited for the cook to get air back into his lungs before shoving himself back into the cook mouth.

"Now you know what to do," Zoro said, Sanji have no choice, slowly began to move his head forward and then back, '_I don't want to do this Zoro... Why are you making me do this?!_' Sanji asked in his head, A dark chuckle escaped Zoro, "Good, now hurry it up" Zoro ordered, The blonde's tears fell quicker but, did as Zoro said and picked up the paste.

Suddenly!, Sanji's eyes widened to feel a liquid be forced down his throat, Sanji pulled away quickly and coughed up the remained of the liquid, throwing up and wheezing Sanji's vision faded, as he fell unconscious...

A few moments after, Zoro had snapped out of his crazed self only to see the violated cook asleep and covered in a white oozy liquid, Zoro's eyes widened in fear and shock as the scene played out in his head, "What have I done..." Zoro asked himself. "Sanji!" Zoro exclaimed and crawled over to the Blonde.

"Sanji!, Sanji! Sanji wake up!" Zoro asked quickly and worriedly, he shook the cook awake, The pale blue eyes crusted open, still full of tears, but the blue orb wasn't full of radiant or colour, it was plain and dulled, "I-I see... you've snapped out of it... D-Damn swordsman" Sanji panted, Zoro lifted Sanji's head by his cheek, "S-Sanji..." Zoro started.

The moss-head looked down in guilt and shame, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry" Zoro's apologise started to break up as his voice got higher, and when the apologies stopped, streams of tears fell down the swordsmans face. "Please forgive me Sanji! Please!" Zoro requested,

Sanji smiled small and limply rested his hand on Zoro's grass-like-hair, "I do forgive you... Don't cry Zoro" Sanji said kindly, spite the fact what had happened a few minutes ago. Zoro's sobs stopped as he looked up at Sanji, "Really?" Zoro asked,

Sanji nodded slowly, and pulled Zoro into a tight hug, "Just please... don't scare me like that again, Zoro" Sanji told, but softly, "I won't" Zoro promised, "Now... let me fix myself up and you can carry me home" Sanji said, Zoro nodded.

**YAY! One chapter done, I'm totally mean with these things but what the hay, everyone loves a bit of forced love now and then, Untill next time.**

**LunaSAMAA, Kawaii~**


End file.
